


Day 8

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Day 8, Gen, Hurt Peter, I tried anyway, Oblivious Tony Stark, Peter thinking no one cares, Stab Wound, Stabbing, Whump, Whumptober 2019, Worried Tony Stark, but they do, i don't know what to tag, i think, no beta we die like men, prompt: stab wound, silly Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 8. Stab wound."Ugh." Peter groaned before he flipped the knife and slashed the tires of the car in front of him. The car rumbled to life before stopping in its tracks, the blown tire refusing to allow the getaway.





	Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
Thanks for clicking on my story!!!  
Hope you enjoy!!

8\. Stab wound.

Pain is relative.

That's the most important thing you can ever learn. A paper cut to you, could feel like a stab wound to someone else. You must never measure someone based on your own pain threshold, because everyone has different experiences.

However, the second most important thing, is to never measure yourself based on someone else's pain threshold. If it feels like a stab wound it's a stab wound.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ugh." Peter groaned before he flipped the knife and slashed the tires of the car in front of him. The car rumbled to life before stopping in its tracks, the blown tire refusing to allow the getaway.

Before the people even have a second to react, the Avengers had pounced onto the car and dragged them out, cuffing them and handing them off to the police.

Peter took a deep breath and looked down at his side, the knife had barely even grazed him, and he knew his super healing would sort it out - probably before they even got home - so he just staggered to his feet and went to talk to Tony.

"Good Job kid!" Tony said with a smile, "they would have escaped if you hadn't slashed that tire!"

Peter nodded. Tony looked so proud, his face alight with a job well done and no one being badly injured, it was infectious and within seconds, Peter was beaming back.

"Thanks Tony, glad I could be a help."

"You always are." Tony assured, patting him on the shoulder before leading him to the car Tony arrived in - which was also going to be Peter's lift back.

They rest if the team were staying for a bit longer - or longer than just getting changed and leaving - but Peter had school the next day and still had a bit of Chemistry homework to finish.

Tony dumped their bags into the backseat and practically collapsed into the front, still smiling even while he grumbled about sore muscles. Peter slid into the passenger seat and quickly wound the window down, leaning out to yell bye to the team before Tony was driving off down the road.

There were many times when Peter just looked around and wondered, how did I get here? And this was definitely one of those times. He was in a sports car, with Tony Stark at the wheel, having just completed a mission and said goodbye to the Avengers, and he had school tomorrow.

Sure, the last one wasn't a good thing, but it was a shocking thing. They were like two separate worlds - school and Spiderman.

"Peter?" Tony said, sounding extremely concerned, leaving Peter to wonder how many times Tony had said his name.

"Sorry I zoned out, what is it?" He makes sure not to look up as he says it, the bright light shining through the windows starting to hurt his eyes. In fact, it's so bright it's starting to give him a bit of a headache, and he doesn't feel all that great. The gnash - because it feels slightly more like a gnash than a graze - is starting to throb. But it doesn't matter, everyone else has had worse than a paper cut, hell just grin and bear it.

"I was asking you how school was going."

"Oh, yea. School is going well. I had a physics test last week, I'm getting the results sometime this week." Peter said, he was sure something more exciting than a physics test must be going on, bit all he could focus on was the test. He scrunched his eyes up to try and block out the overly bright light and leaned forward slightly to try and stop the wound from throbbing.

"Kid, are you ok? You seem" Tony waved his arms around instead of trying to use words to describe how Peter was acting.

"Yes, I'm just tired." Peter said. It wasn't fully a lie, he was tired, bone tired. But it didn't feel like the kind of tired you can just sleep off and be fine, it felt deeper than that, ingrained into his very soul.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep? I'll wake you when we stop for some food." Tony asked, blissfully ignorant of how Peter felt.

To be perfectly honest, Peter felt awful. His head hurt. He felt nauseous. He felt too hot and too cold. But it was probably just cold, or just his body healing his would so making him feel like this - he was fine and after he slept, he would be even more fine.

"Ok." He said to Tony before leaning against the car door and almost instantly falling into an uneasy sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Peter!" He heard Tony's voice call as a hand roughly shook him

"Hghh" Peter replied, trying to stay in the feeling of sleep.

"Wake up!" Tony's voice was panicked

"Hmmm." Peter said as he slowly opened his eyes. Tony looked as panicked as he had sounded and as soon as they made eye contact, Tony let out a deep breath.

"W'ts wr'g?" Peter mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked around and noticed they were pulled into a diner car park.

"You - you wouldn't wake up! I thought - never mind. But are you ok. I’ve been trying to wake you for 10 minutes!"

"I'm fine." Peter said, but even as he said it, he knew it wasn't true. Everything that had hurt before, had increased tenfold.

“really? I'll repeat, it took me 10 minutes wake you!"

Peter looked up at Tony's face, Tony looked so worried, Peter couldn't leave him looking like that.

"I may have been grazed ever so slightly with a knife." Peter explained, at Tony's shocked and hurt look, he tried to sort it out, "but I'm fine, see it's just a scratch!" He amended, pulling up his top to expose his side, showing the completely normal cut with not so normally black veins coming off it.

Wait. What?

“Peter!” Tony gasped in shock and fear, “I thought you said it was just a graze!”

“It was!” Peter replied before the answer suddenly came to him, “Oh, it could have been poisoned?” At Tony’s shock stare he explained, “It would make sense!”

“Yes, it would make sense, I'm just wondering why you didn’t say anything, that must have hurt as it slowly started poisoning you” 

Peter could tell that under Tony’s factual exterior, he was panicking.

Peter opened his mouth to reply, to reassure Tony that he didn’t feel that bad, but darkness engulfed his vision before he could. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Tony’s panicked face as he sprang forward to catch Peter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ughhhhhhh

Peter felt awful.

Everything hurt, and that was only what he could feel from wherever he was. He couldn’t tell where he was, but it felt like he was floating.

He really hoped he wasn’t dead. That would not be pleasant. Ok, to be fair, pleasant isn't quite the right word for how Peter would feel if he was dead, but that’s not important.

From just beyond his haze, he heard a beeping noise. A beeping noise just like - yes! Just like you would hear in a hospital or the med bay, if you are not dead.

Peter carefully gathered all of his will and all of his strength and gathered it right in his middle, he held tight and started swimming through his mind, towards consciousness.

He started getting more and more of his senses back.

He could hear the beeping of the machine.

He could smell the hospital smell.

He could feel a hospital bed beneath him.

He could sense someone sitting next to him.

He gathered up all his strength one more time and forced his eyes open.

“Peter!”

He turned his head towards the voice, it was Tony. Tony was here.

“Hmmmmm.” he mumbled in response, not quite able to form words yet.

“You’re awake. You’re ok!” Tony said, as though he hadn’t expected Peter to get through it, like he had expected Peter to just lay down and die or something.

“Don’t be silly.” Peter mumbled out quietly, “I’m not that easy to get rid of. I’m like a cockroach, just when you think I’m gone, bam, I’m back.”

“I’m going to ignore the fact you just called yourself a cockroach and focus on the fact you’re ok.” Tony replied with a huge smile plastered across his face.

Peter nodded, he was still exhausted, but he was alive, Tony was here, and everything was going to be ok.

“Go to sleep.” Tony said gently, “I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Peter nodded again, already feeling sleep sneaking up on him. He knew he could trust Tony, if he said he would be here when Peter woke up, he would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
Hope you enjoyed!!  
Have an amazing day/night!!


End file.
